Hero
by YagiToshinoriFanGirl
Summary: When a serial arsonist targets an apartment complex in Musutafu, Izuku finds himself trapped when one of the support pillars pins him down. With the flames closing in around him and no means of escape, all hope seems lost until he is saved by someone who ignites a different kind of fire in him. (Discord SS gift) EnDeku


**Hero**

 _"Save me from fires_  
 _But not from your fire"_

 **Shmunks For You - My Matchbox Heart**

It had taken over two hours, but it was finally complete. Dabi looked at what he could see of his handiwork in the limited light provided by the moon. Interconnecting fuses lined the three-story high apartment complex. At various points along them were what looked like flares to the untrained eye, but were actually explosives.

They weren't powerful enough to destroy the building, but they would do more than enough damage. Once the fuse burned down enough to reach the cylinder, the top would burst and spray highly flammable chemicals across the wall. By the time that was done, the fuse would reach the actual explosive and ignite.

The resulting explosion would send flames along the chemical-coated wall that would eventually engulf the entire building. It was a method that had been successful many times in the past. Dabi's lips quirked into a lazy grin as he flipped open the top of his lighter. With the flick of his thumb, blue flames flared to life.

"Let's have some fun."

Dabi reached out and lit the main fuse that would set off a chain reaction. He snapped the lighter closed and watched the sparks fly for a moment before retreating. As much as he enjoyed watching, there were more important matters to attend to tonight.

* * *

They got the call at around 3:00am that morning. The chief wasted no time sending out their best firemen that had already been suited up and ready to go. This was the fifth attack in less than a month, all by the same person who managed to avoid capture at every turn.

The group of eight split up as they made it to the two fire trucks available. Enji sat in the driver's seat of one of the trucks and quickly inserted his key into the ignition switch. The engine rumbled to life with the turn of his hand shortly before the truck next to his did the same.

Sirens blared as they left the driveway. Enji's unit took the lead while their tracker gave directions. Cars moved out of the way as they traveled to the location of the latest incident. Hands clenched on the steering wheel as the redhead fumed over it. Three lives had been lost so far due to the arsonist. He refused to let another be claimed.

Billowing smoke and wild tendrils of fire came into view before the complex itself. Many people had already evacuated and were gathered in a panicked mass in the parking lot. They quickly moved aside as the trucks pulled into the lot and moved towards the burning building.

Enji threw the gear into park and they all rushed out. Two from each truck worked on fire management while Enji and the other remaining three secured their masks before combing the place for anyone trapped inside. They made quick work of the first floor, rescuing two people on the way, and were halfway done with the second floor when a woman clutching a crying child to her chest came sprinting down the stairs towards them.

"Pl-please! Apartment 36! A boy is trapped there! He saved us, but the roof caved in! Please save him!" The woman frantically shouted over the roaring flames. Enji nodded and signaled for another to escort her to safety while he dashed up the remaining steps to the third floor.

He quickly located the apartment and found the door wide open. Dark plumes of smoke was the first thing to greet him as he entered the room. Indeed, the roof had collapsed inwards and covered most of the room in broken support beams and debris. Movement to his left caught his attention and he could see someone weakly pushing against the pillar trapping them in place.

Enji moved quickly, carefully navigating the area to avoid trapping the boy further. Doe eyes look up at him silently for a moment before hope flares to life within them.

"Did they-make it out? Are-they safe?" The questions were interrupted by coughing.

"They're safe. You should worry more for yourself now." Enji removes the mask and lifts it over the boy's head. The grateful look sent his way is the last thing he sees before his face is covered. He moves on to the pillar pinning him in place and grasps it in a firm grip after making sure moving it wouldn't cause further damage.

With a powerful tug, the pillar moves enough for him to lift the other into his arms. One hand supports his back while the other is tucked behind his knees. Enji turns and follows the path he took to reach the boy. The floor creaks eerily beneath them, but they make it outside before it has a chance to fall.

Unnoticed by Enji, bleary eyes gaze up at him in awe from behind the clear, protective panel of the mask.

* * *

 _The weather today was absolutely perfect. Rays of sunshine peeked out from behind fluffy clouds and a warm breeze had the flowers and other local flora moving rhythmically to a silent tune. Izuku sat down before allowing himself to fall backwards onto the welcoming tufts of grass._

 _Work seemed to become more stressful as they quickly approached the new year. The store he worked for received heavy traffic during this time, and it had all of the employees pulling doubles just to meet demands. To be able to relax like this instead of fretting over his job was paradise._

 _As he enjoyed this rare moment of respite, the tranquility began to crumble. The blue sky darkened until all that could be seen was flickering orange lights and the temperature began to rise uncomfortably high. Frightened, Izuku attempted to sit up, but wasn't able to. For whatever reason, his body had become paralyzed._

 _Soon an unseen hand settled around his throat and began to squeeze. Green eyes bulged as breathing became difficult and his chest began to_ ** _burn_** _. Every raspy breath he managed to suck in hurt. On the verge of blacking out-_

Izuku woke with a gasp only to start choking on the smoky air around him.

 _'Wait, smoke!?'_

With a start, Izuku realized that the apartment was on fire.

The blanket he'd been tucked under was quickly cast aside as he dropped to the floor by the bed. He blindly reached for the shirt he had discarded on the ground earlier that day and scurried over to the bedroom door while remaining low to the ground. With the shirt in hand, he used it to open the door.

Horror etched across his face at the sight before him. Flames were quickly eating their way further into the apartment. His eyes watered painfully as he darted towards the front door and used the shirt on it as well. Stepping outside, he could now see that the front of the complex hadn't been engulfed yet.

Izuku turned and was about to head for the stairs but was stopped in his tracks when a terrible crash was heard followed by screaming and the wails of a child. Without even thinking, his legs switched directions and took him to the apartment they lived in. Mercifully the door was unlocked when he tested the handle and he shoved it open.

Their joint crying helped guide him to their location. The mother and child were stuck in the corner after a portion of the ceiling collapsed. Izuku rushed over, dodging bits and pieces that continued to fall. When he reached them, he pulled enough away to form a gap big enough for the pair to squeeze through.

The woman thanked him repeatedly while ducking through it before rushing towards the door. Izuku was about to follow them outside, but luck wasn't on his side. A groan of metal was the only warning he received before a support pillar came crashing down and pinned him against the very wall they had just vacated.

The back of his head slammed into the wall causing his vision to go white. He's not sure, but he thinks he hears screaming over the ringing in his ears. At this point it doesn't matter. He's not sure how long he sat there dazed, but when his sense returns, he feebly pushes against the pillar in a last-ditch effort to save himself.

Izuku's tired arms are just about to give in when he catches sight of the statuesque man standing in the room. Maybe he's concussed and it's his mind playing tricks on him, but the man looks ethereal with the fire fanning out behind him.

When he finally takes in the fact that this person is dressed in the garb of a fireman, hope springs to life within him.

"Did they-make it out? Are-they safe?" Izuku's words are interrupted by coughing. He's not sure how much more his lungs could take before it's too late.

His heart flutters in his chest when the man responds with a rich, baritone voice that made his stomach flip. "They're safe. You should worry more for yourself now." Izuku smiles in gratitude, happy to hear that they made it out. Suddenly a mask is situated over his face and the air isn't quite as stifling anymore.

With nothing obscuring the stranger's face now, Izuku gets a good look at him and instantly finds himself smitten. His savior had rugged good looks and crimson hair that his fingers itched to comb through. A large scar cut a path down the left side of his face, but it did nothing to subtract from the man's handsome visage.

Izuku was awestruck and didn't even notice that they were leaving the apartment.

* * *

An oxygen mask covered his mouth and he had bandages wrapped around his head while he waited for him to return. The fireman that saved him had gone back to help the others once Izuku was safely back on ground floor with the paramedics. The fire had finally been contained and they were finishing up one last sweep of the building.

Not even twenty minutes later, though to Izuku it felt like hours, they made their final descent down the flight of stairs. The group split, and the noticeably taller man approached the ambulance that Izuku was sitting in. His mask was removed, finally giving Izuku a clear look at his turquoise eyes.

"How are you feeling...?" He trailed off in a way that made it clear to the younger man that he wanted to know his name.

"M-Midoriya Izuku. As well as can be expected given the circumstances." Izuku flushed red and stuttered slightly when giving his reply. Despite his nervousness, Izuku flashed him a brilliant smile. "And you are...?"

"Todoroki Enji." Izuku committed the name into his mind as he self-consciously twiddled his fingers in his lap. They lapse into silence for a while before Izuku speaks up again.

"Do you want to get coffee or something?" He's not sure, but he thinks he sees Enji's face go a little pink when he looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a concussion?"

"I think so..." Izuku falls silent and looks at the ground assuming that his offer is being rejected. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye, but keeps his gaze down until a piece of paper is suddenly thrust into his line of vision. "What's this?" He accepts it while looking up at the other man.

"...When you've recovered, give me a call if you still want to get that coffee." Enji gives a little smirk before heading back to his team.

Izuku's sure that the blush he now sports could match that man's hair. He looks at the paper and, sure enough, there is his number staring back. Delighted giggles bubble up as he tucks the paper into his pocket.

Emerald eyes look for his hero one more time and he makes a silent promise to call as soon as he's given a clean bill of health.


End file.
